


Will punishes Nico

by 102103



Series: Will and Nico's various adventures [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Sex, Spanking, Teasing, blowjob, explicit - Freeform, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/102103/pseuds/102103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's being a tease. A massive tease, and it's really starting to get on Will's nerves.</p><p>Well, the only thing left is punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will punishes Nico

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii,
> 
> this is a second part of the Nico and Will's smut fix series
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“And so then, Jackson comes in, with a shattered wrist because…  ” I trailed off, my eyes wandering to a very specific, very delectable ass.

 

Nico’s ass. 

 

Nico was bent over his table, reaching for Jason’s banana with ‘gimme, gimme’ hands. Passing the banana with a fond look, Jason returned to his heated conversation with Piper without much struggle. Nico’s ass wiggled a couple more times, god knows why, before he finally sat back down. A whoosh of breath left my lips in a relieved huff. I relaxed.

 

Until I realized that Nico was giving me a very heated look and giving his banana a blowjob.

 

*****

“So close… Will, please…” Nico groaned, pushing his ass out even more. 

 

I rolled his balls between my fingers and hummed as he let out a sobbing moan. My other hand teased at his slit. Pressing my thumb against he underside of his head, I gave a teasing breath at his pretty pink hole. It fluttered, clenching and unclenching constantly. 

 

Nico chanted my name and a few profanities with tears gathering in his eyelashes, body thrashing in heady pleasure.

 

I planted my hands underneath his stomach, keeping him from collapsing on the bed. I leaned over his shaking form and planted a suckling kiss on his shoulder blade. Nico gave a shuddering moan.

 

I moved in front of his face, letting my engorged cock bob against his face.

 

“Lube it up, baby.” I ordered huskily and stroked his dark hair out of his face.

 

“That’s the most horrible thing I’ve ever heard.” Nico replied with a gasp, throwing his head back and keening when I scratched his nipple warningly.

 

He reached for the bottle of lube with trembly fingers. My hand darted out to stop him before I realized it, and soon he was looking up at me with wide questioning eyes, cheeks flushed prettily.

 

“Not like that.” I said softly.

 

The flushed tip of my cock nudged at Nico’s lips insistently, my own lips curving up into a grin when began suckling and stroking with shaking hands.

 

“Ngh, Nico.” Grunting, I thrusted my cock further into Nico’s mouth, grinning at his choked whimper. Nico’s eyes fluttered shut. His cheeks were bloated from my cock, clumped eyelashes resting gently against an artistic cheekbone. 

 

“Fuck, baby,” I groaned, tangling my fingers inside his soft black locks of hair. “You were just made to suck cock, weren’t you? Just-”

 

I tugged him further onto my cock until his nose rested in my pubic hair.

 

“-fucking-”

 

Nico’s hand snuck down and began pumping his own flushed cock, mouth whimpering and mewling around my cock.

 

“-made for it.”

 

*****

From the way he was looking at me, I’m pretty sure that my dirty fantasy was justfied.

 

“Will? Will!” Kayla shouted into my ear, snapping me out of my horny haze. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“Lunch is over, c’mon, get going!”

 

The whole day was filled with sexual teasing from Nico. From the sucking on the banana, from discarding his shirt constantly and casually. He had gotten drenched in water by Percy -fuck him- and his nipples had been peeking through his thin white shirt.

 

Oh, those pink, puffy nipples.

 

And now he was giving moans that rivaled a pornstar. Who knew why.

 

I couldn’t wait for the day to be over.

 

*****

 

“Nico. Nico!” I banged my fist on Nico’s door, rolling on the balls of my feet.

Damp hair and confused eyes greeted me moments later. I willed my oncoming erection away.

 

“ Will? What are you doing here?” Nico looked confused.

 

Fucking asshole.

 

I gave him an unforgiving growl and barged into the cabin.

 

“Solace! You had better get out of here, or el-“

 

I snatched his wrists into my hands and pushed him into the wall. His adam’s apple bobbed invitingly. I pressed my half hard cock against his thigh, smirking at his gasp.

 

“ This is all your fault, Nico,” I growled into his ear. “You were fucking teasing me the whole day, like the dirty whore you are.”

 

Nico gave a whimper, his cock growing hard against my thigh.

 

“Say it.”

 

“ I’m not a whore!” His eyes glinted despite the fact that his cock was rock hard against my leg. 

 

“Death boy, I think the whole camp knows what your ass looks by now.” I replied with a sardonic smirk, squeezing his ass hard.

 

He squealed under my hands and shook.

 

“C’mon, say it.” I crooned, trailing my fingers over his prominent bulge.

 

“N-no, no-”

 

“ _ Say it. _ ”

 

“-whore.”

 

“What was that?” I squeezed his cock teasingly.

 

“I’m a- I’m a d-dirty whore,” He clenches his eyes shut and fists hi hands on the back of my shirt, “Please, Will,  _ please. _ ”  
  
  


“ Please what?” I teased, backing away, refusing to give him any pleasure.

 

“P-Please fuck me... ”

 

I groaned at the sheer want laced in his voice, and pushed him onto the bed behind us. His eyes were blown black with desire.

 

“Clothes off. Except for your  _ panties _ .” I sneered.

 

Nico got a gorgeous blush on his face as he shimmied out of his clothes. My lips parted unknowingly at the sight of his bare torso and long, long legs. His panties were still undeniably gorgeous on his bare bottom and cock. Pale and gorgeous on his  bed, his cock was already leaking through his rose colored panties.

 

I leaned over him, eyes raking over his face. I leaned forward close, close enough to smell his breath. I pressed my lips against his. 

 

Even in my lust clouded state, my mind managed to grasp that kissing Nico was otherworldly. Our lips moved against each other’s in a desperate attempt to completely ravish each other. His body was pliant under my touch, but in a different way than it had been before. Now, he was at least a little responsive.

 

My hands moved in teasing patterns down his torso and ghosted over his nipples. Caressing the his milky skin, I admired the way his cock stretched the sheer material of the panties. I yanked them down, moaning at the way his huge cock slapped up against his stomach. It wasn’t any less impressive than it had been yesterday, if not bigger.

“Get on my lap. Ass in the air.” I ordered.

 

“What? But… I-I… It hurts…” Nico looked petulant as he sat up, gesturing to his thick cock.

 

I swallowed back a moan and whispered in a sultry voice “ You’ve teased me all day… Gave me fucking hard-ons everywhere. You’ve got to be punished, don’t you think, baby?”

 

Nico was on my lap in a flash, delicious ass almost right in my face. I laughed delightedly and took the pert cheeks in my hands. I molded them together, squeezing them, nuzzling them. Then I planted a hard slap right across the middle. Nico arched his back with a high pitched moan, biting his lip hard. I felt his cock bob against my legs.

 

“ You get five more hits… Count.” I growled. 

 

I gave him a hard smack. It sent him crashing forward, almost off my lap, his cheeks already blooming red.

 

“One!” He cried out, rutting against my legs lightly.

 

I shoved my hand down underneath him and gripped the base of his cock.

 

“No rutting.” I crooned, relishing the choked sob he gave

 

“I-I won’t, I won’t, I- ah! T-two!” He screamed loudly enough to wake up the whole camp 

 

“Do you want one smack really hard, or three more fast and light?” I suggested, having taken pity at the way his legs shook in a desperate attempt not to rut against my leg.

 

“ O-one…” Nico stammered

 

I raised my hand up, high, and slapped his ass again. Nico gave a loud groan and shook visibly. Something hot spurted against my calf. I was confused for a moment, until I put two and two together.

 

“Did you just cum?” I asked in wonder.

 

“I- yeah… Sorry…” Nico sat up and hung his head in embarrassment

 

“Hey, hey! Don’t be sorry. That’s kinda... hot.” I poked his nose gently

 

Nico laughed uncertainly, then stopped abruptly . 

 

“ Wait a second… I haven’t got you off yet.” His voice took on a coy undertone, one that I was starting to realize got me hornier than I had ever been

 

His fingers toyed with my cock, smoothing the precum around the head. His other hand was fondling my balls. He began pumping my cock quickly, pulling back my foreskin and back. His lips began suckling the head, laving it in his saliva. I bucked up into his hand and mouth. He hollowed his cheeks, smiled around my cock at my choked groan. The heat began to pool in the bottom of my stomach, warning me of my oncoming orgasm.

 

“ Ni-Nico, I’m going to- I’m going to cum, Nico, fuck!” I threw my head back in the thick pleasure surrounding me.

 

Nico took both hands off, and took my cock in his mouth completely. He sucked it through my orgasm, swallowing all the cum it gave.

 

Shit.

 

Nico raised his mouth off of my cock and gave me a bashful smile. Drops of pearly cum remained in his mouth. I brought him into my arms and laid back down on the bed.

 

“Baby, can I fuck you in the shower?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS OR PROMPTS ON HOW TO CONTINUE THIS I WILL GIFT THE NEXT FIC TO YOU AND I'LL CREDIT YOU  
> I'M SRSLY DYING


End file.
